legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Wrath of God of War Rises
The Wrath of God of War is a second Season title after The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker. After Defeating Mechuckles,Elder God,Phobos,and Sith Stalker, Ares and his Deathfecta members begins to attack the heroes. His team are more powerful then the other three villains teams. Kaim Argonar had sensed this terrifying force that indicates Ares is coming and he is not alone, he brought evil gods with him to takeover and destroy everything in the Multi-Universe. In order to prevent this threat, Kaim Argonar sends one of his most trusted commanders Fairy Leviathan to contact her reploid ally Zero to inform his teammates and the other heroic group factions to stand together against the evil monstrous God of War Ares. The Worst part was Ares showing his display of power by killing the surviving members of The Phobos League, The Robotic Empire, and Elders of The Realm. Zero and The V Crusaders, head off to tell the other groups of the serious threat of the new group led by Ares known as the Deathfecta League. But To make things worse, Khan and his Legion of Darkness members are going to fight the heroes and Ares as well. But to make EVEN MORE difficult, James Moriarty shows up and use his plans against both heroes,Deathfecta,and Legion of Darkness. Who will win: the heroes Ares and his God of War's plans, Khan and his vengeful plans or James Moriarty and his evil plans? This Story will be MORE Darker then the First season of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker. Heroes Villains Main Heroes Maka Albarn Lizbeth Maka269.jpg Lizbethl.jpg Major Heroes Kratos V Alucard Zero Ciel Linkara Asura Deimos Knuckles Scorpion Subzero Cruger Starkiller Android 18 Cassandra Samus Aran Soul Eater Evans Issac Clarke Blue Riolu Kaim Argonar Fairy Leviathan Boomer Kick Ass Hit Girl Vinny Kratos76.png V-for-vendetta.jpg Alucard 4.jpg 1094362101 mmzscene11.gif Ciel 2.jpg Linkaraat4w.jpg Asura kishin 3979.jpg Deimos12.jpg Knuckles Lost World.png Scorpion-MK-Deception-Mortal-Kombat-Art-Tribute.jpg Okursan.net-subzero.jpg SPD Cruger.jpg Starkiller.jpg Android 18 repenting.png Cassandra Alexander.png Samus22.png Soul Evans 3.jpg Isaac0.jpg Raidramon.jpg Riolu 2.png Kaim0.jpg FairyLeviathan10.jpg Boomer 3.png Kickass.jpg Hitgirl.jpg Vinnyf.jpg Main Villains Ares ???? Aresgod.jpg Major Villains Khan Noonien Singh James Moriarty Gallery The New Khan0.jpg James Moriarty4.jpg Maka214.png|Maka Albarn: Alongside Lizbeth, One of the Two chosen ones to defeat Ares and are in a quest to search for Courage Box Snapshot 8 (8-13-2011 12-08 AM).png|Lizbeth: Alongside Maka Albarn, search for the Courage Temple then the Courage Box to defeat Ares, while dealing with her UST with Boomer Trivia *The Wrath of God of War is an second season of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker. *Maka,Lizbeth,and Ares are the main characters in The Wrath of God of War. *Maka,Lizbeth,and Ares are also the main characters in The God of War Saga. *This story will be more darker and shocking then the first season. Category:Daveg502 Category:Sequels Category:The V Crusaders Storyline Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:The Second Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Stories currently put on hold